


Excuses

by Guinevak



Series: Scrap Bag [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Everybody Lives, Microfic, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Prompt Fill, by which we mostly mean telling someone to stuff his self-loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Objections overruled.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso/Bodhi Rook
Series: Scrap Bag [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636882
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "You can tell me all the reasons why we shouldn't be together"

_There's no time,_ he tries to say to them, _we barely know each other, you'll never be able to trust me completely and I can't afford to have something to lose. You don't owe me anything, and there's nothing I can give you, not now, and now is all we have; you have each other, you don't need me--_

Jyn only glares at him; it's Bodhi who says firmly, "Wrong," and grips his hand to reel him in between them.


End file.
